


Deep conversations in a Denny's alleyway at 3 am

by Durple



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I have been told this is wholesome, Lore Dennys, apparently it has hopeful vibes, wrote this in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durple/pseuds/Durple
Summary: "Why'd you create LoL anyways?"
Relationships: Durple | Ring Leader & Court | Recruiter
Kudos: 1





	Deep conversations in a Denny's alleyway at 3 am

They were both chilling in the alleyway behind Dennys - the only place where you could get some decent privacy - and discussing their latest scheme ideas when Court asked. 

“Hey, Durp, why’d you create LoL anyways?”

Durple took in a sharp breathe, clearly not expecting a question like that, then relaxed - regaining her smug expression she had before. “I dunno” Durple started, looking to Court with a mischievous grin. “Why’d _you_ join LoL?” 

“Bad family, bad life, the fact that I vandalized a building that just so happened to be your recruitment ad, that kind of stuff.” Court explained, sitting down in the alleyway with Durple. 

“Ah, mood.” Durple said, fiddling with her hands in an almost disinterested way. “Actually, not quite a mood. My family had good intentions, but bad executions. It was more so the kids at school.”

Durple paused for a minute, before continuing. “So-“ She turned to Court, her smug expression becoming a more sad and forced smile. “-let me tell you why I started LoL.”

Durple paused once more, thinking of a way to explain it, before Court piped up. “You don’t need to tell me, though. It’s fine if you don’t. We could just go mess with Crypt. I think she’s at the Denny’s right now.” Court said, pointing back to the wall they were sitting against.

The girl shrugged. “Eh, I might as well tell ya. And besides, you’re my right hand man! You get right hand man privileges, aka getting more details then just ‘bullying sucks’ because yes I was asked this before.”

“Oh, okay then.” Court said, still looking a bit unsure.

“So, it all started when I was little. Apparently I was always a weird kid - I yelled all the time in the first few months I was born. My dad thought I hated him! So my parents always expected my quirk to be a strange one. They were right.” Durple explained. “Did ya know ‘Bastard Energy’ isn’t the legal name of my quirk?” She asked.

“I kind of assumed so.” Court answered. “I don’t think you’re allowed to have swears in a quirk name.” Court said, thinking to all the names he tried to pick for his quirk that got turned down for an official name.

“Well, you’d be right. The real name is my quirk is ‘Hostile Aura’. It... showed up one day at recess when I was playing on the swings. I ended up in the hospital.”

An almost hurt expression appeared on Durple’s face. “A one sided fight is never an even fight, let me tell you that. Especially with over twenty people.”

“That... sounds like it would suck.” Court added, listening intently at the story.

“It did. What was worse though was the aftermath. See, everyone who was involved hated me after. And the entire school was involved. Well... almost the entire school was involved. There was this one kid - let’s just call him N. 

N had like... a quirk that made him resistant to other quirks? I dunno, his quirk was weird. But he didn’t hate me. Didn’t bully me. ...So, of course, I clung to him.” Durple was looking straight at the alleyway wall, remember the boy.

“N was a great friend. My only friend. When the bullying got worse he was there for me.” Durple explained. “Even when B-“ She suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence.

“Uh... Who’s B?” Court asked, both confused and slightly concerned he shouldn’t have asked.

“B... Let’s just that after what happened with B, I paid a lot more attention to what people’s intentions were, what they were like, what their perspectives were, stuff like that.”

“Okay..?” Court said, confirming to himself he probably shouldn’t have asked.

“So, the bullying got worse, I clung to N, it was... simple, for a couple of years. Then my parents actually decided to do something about it. They took me to therapy.” The pained expression from before was back.

“Oh! That’s good I gue-“

“They didn’t tell me I was going to therapy.”

“Oh.”

“They lied, straight to my face, about where we were going. That, combined with... B... totally wrecked my trust.”

“You seem to have better trust now though, you trusted Crypt’s spy immediately.” Court pointed out.

“Life’s gotten a lot better since I moved to Truth and Consequences. But let’s get back on track: my trust? Totally gone. I kind of spiralled from there. And N... Well, N was going through a bad time as well, so I couldn’t cling to him. So I clung to my creativity instead.”

“You mean your poetry? Or your art?” Court asked.

“My art. Poetry’s been a... recent thing. Ha, I basically drew to ignore my problems.” Durple tried to joke, the joke falling flat due to the tone of the conversation.

“Eventually, N had to move to another town - I’d never see him again.” Court’s eyes widened at that fact, knowing that could’t be good. “Long story short-“ Durple continued, not even looking at Court’s expression. “-Clinging to my creativity wasn’t working anymore. So I left, and came here.”

“And then you started LoL?” Court questioned.

“And then I started LoL.” Durple confirmed. “I like to believe that if I had more... control over my quirk I could’ve lived a normal life. Hell, you-“ She said, finally turning to look at Court.

“-could’ve probably been a hero, at one point.”

Court couldn’t hold in his gasp, and Durple explained further. “You have a super powerful quirk! You could’ve probably been a hero. I... wanted to be a hero at one point.”

“I would’ve _never_ became a hero.” Court said with utter confidence.

“Yeah, I know, but if you wanted to you could’ve. I didn’t have a chance. I read online about people being looked down upon for awful quirks.” Durple clarified.

“And I’m assuming none of them became heroes?” Court concluded.

“Not a single one.” Durple answered. “But I was never looked down upon. I was pitied.”

“Oh.” Court said, unable to think of something else to say.

“But I guess I did get some valuable skills from it all. For example, I’m pretty good at noticing things with people!” Durple said, her sad expression becoming a slightly more confident one.

“Notice things about people? Like what?” Court asked.

“Well, for example, you don’t speak up when you’re uncomfortable about something. By the way, are you uncomfortable with this right conversation right now? We could change it. I didn’t actually plan to go into that much detail.” Durple rambled, despite knowing that there was a lot more details she could’ve talked about.

“Yeah I’m good.” Court reassured. Durple studied her friend’s face for a second, before relaxing and continuing.

“Then there’s Fae, who always tries to keep things under control even at the cost of his mental health. He’s pretty good at recognizing when it’s too much for him, though.” Durple said, appearing a lot calmer than before, before her eyes widen and she goes on. 

“Oh! And then there’s Fool who always tries to keep a conversation going with jokes and Terry likes to keep it all lighthearted, and then there’s Cipher who-“

“Is that why you ask if I’m alright a lot?” Court interrupts, suddenly realizing it. Durple looks a bit surprised at the interruption, but answers sincerely.

“Half of it. I see my old self in you sometimes - the not speaking up if you’re upset or uncomfortable part especially. I see a bit of my old self in a lot of y’all, actually. 

Fae with the ‘try to work things out even if it stresses you out’ thing, Terry and Fool with the ‘make jokes in upsetting conversations to lighten the flow’ thing, it’s all strange to think about. I don’t hate it though.”

“You don’t?” Court asks, curiously shown obviously in his voice.

“Nah. I love it here at LoL. Nobody judges anyone - we all have fun! We can even have friendly banter and nobody gets hurt. Sorry for the ranting by the way.” Durple smiled.

“So...” Durple says, regaining her smug, mischievous persona. “- wanna go mess with Crypt?” She asks Court.

The answer is obvious.

“ _Of course_.”


End file.
